The New Comer
by hanco
Summary: Its the middle of sixth year and Hermione has just recived some news that signals the start of her new life. But how Ill she and the people around her take to this news. SSHG. NOTE: This is my first fanfiction so i am just trying it out.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A shocking revolution **

A 16 year old Hermione Granger sat petrified in the hospital wing. She had just received what was probably the worst news possible to receive.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered to herself as she made her way slowly down to the great hall for dinner.

"Hi" Ron bellowed from the Gryffindor table motioning for Hermione to join Harry and Himself for the remainder of dinner.

"Why are you so late anyway?" Harry inquired as she took her seat.

"No reason Just …lost track of time." she replied noticing her friends suspicious looks.

"Right, so what do you suppose is up with Snape he is looking annoyed today" said Harry changing the subject.

"ore oo en usal ya mean" Ron mumbled through a mouth full of chicken and potato.

At this Hermione's head shot up to look at the raven haired man at the head table who incidentally was steering right back into her chocolate brown eyes. _He knows. _She thought to herself._ But how could he possible. _She shuddered at the thought of him knowing and promptly turned back to her friend who where know arguing about the up coming quidditch cup. The rest of dinner was uneventful and before she knew it, it was time to retreat to the dormitories for the night.

_Hermione walked wearily to the dungeons to serve her detention with Professor Snape. As she knocked on the door a dark husky bellowed from within echoer "Enter" so she promptly pushed open the door and marched into the deserted classroom. As soon as she had dumped her bag she was up against the wall his lips on her with a tremendous passion trying to taste every part of her. "This is wrong we shouldn't be doing this." She breathed out._

"_I don't care we've been practically dating for the best part of a year." H is sulky voice replied as he backed her on to his desk stepping into her parted legs and cupping her voluptuous breasts under her top. Hermione swiftly reached down to unbuckle is pants and slid then down to revile his throbbing member. With this he laid her back on his desk and plummeted into her._

"Hermione" She was drawn from her dream by her fellow sixth year girls voices calling her name.

"Hermione, finally you better hurry we have potions first with Snape and you don't want another detention." Lavenders voice warned.

"No I don't" Hermione motioned _Not that it would matter or get worse._

Five minutes latter found Harry, Ron and her sprinting towards the dungeons. When the arrived at potions the class had already started, so they secretly slipped into the back row hoping beyond hop that the old bat hadn't noticed there late entry. He had. "Do you Miss Granger find yourself to be of such knowledge that you need knot attend my classes on time or do you simply thrive for attention?" Snape demanded. "20 points from Gryffindor and you will stay and clean the caldrons after class."

When the lesson came to a close Harry and Ron retreated with the rest of the school to the great hall for lunch. When Snape was shore that they had all gone he firmly pressed his lips against Hermione's. When they broke apart Snape said "I saw you come in late to dinner last night, you looked worried is everything ok?" _It was know or never. Take a deep breath. _Hermione ringed in her head.

"Um I have news actually. Remember last my detention a few months ago?"

"Yes." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well." She continued "I was in the hospital wing and……"

"Is everything ok are you alright?" Snape asked with genuine concern.

"No, I'm" her stomach gave a leap there was no going back know. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**It would mean alot to me if you could please read and review. Any suggestions for latter chapters are also welcome.**

**Thanks **

**Hanco**

**P.S. I cant believe i have actually started my first Fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncomfortable silences**

Silence filed the room for several painful moments with both sets of eyes steering soul reading into the others. _I wish he would say something._ Hermione thought. _Then at least I would know what he was thinking and it would probably be less uncomfortable also._ Several more moments past and Snape slipped onto the couch resting his head in his hands. Hermione shuffled a bit steering now at her feet.

"Say something, please." Hermione begged.

After nearly another 10 minutes of silence snape cleared his thought and said in an unusually soft, calm and quite whisper. "What do you want me to say?" Hermione didn't but shuffled a little bit more. _Maybe it was more comfortable in silence. _Hermione thought.

"Would you like me to tell you that this is great?" Snape continued raising his voice a little. "Would you like me to tell you that it's what I've been waiting for my whole life and that we will be a happy family that lives happily ever after?"

Hermione still didn't reply and one again the room fell to a not so painful silence.

"Are you keeping it?" Snape inquired. Hermione looked up tears stains framing her face.

"**I **am keeping it, yes." She replied trembling. "I thought about abortion and that is just too horrible. That's why I told you." She continued. "It's your baby to and I wanted to give you a chance to be apart of its life…..if you want to." Snape's head napped up in response.

"I am not good with children." He said simply.

"Neither am I but were both intelligent, I will learn and so will you if you chose you want to." With that Snape raze to his feet and approached Hermione and kissed her square on the lips. When they pulled away Snape rested his hands on Hermione's fate stomach and smiled.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Yeah." Was all that Hermione could say. _Maybe it will be ok._

"Who else knows, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley I presume have been informed." Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah, 'Hay gays how was your day and by the way I'm pregnant with Snape's child yeah' that would have gone down well and besides I wanted to tell you first."

Snape smirked and placed his hands on her stomach again as if he couldn't stand to be away from it.

"Look at you." Hermione joked. "You proud father."

"Well I'm aloud to be proud." He said hugging her close. "Tonight we will tell Albus and make a proper plane for the future. But now" he said kissing her on the cheek go we shall go and join the school for lunch."

When Hermione entered the great hall she was greeted with the same bellow from Ron and Harry as always and as she took her normal seat she looked up subconsciously and saw a happy, well happier Snape looking back at her. She quickly tore her eyes away began engaging in conversation with Ron and Harry.

"What are you so happy about you where just scolded by Snape?" Harry asked

"Yeah what was the outcome anyway? A detention? Three Detentions? Kissing him?" Ron played jokingly.

"um.. just a detention tonight so ill do your potions essays tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the day seemed to go buy too slowly. Until it was finally time for her to meet Snape for there meeting with Dumbledore.

"Hay there." Hermione said as she walked towards Snape who was outside the gargoyle statue.

"Hello you ok and ready." He replied. _No. _Her mined screamed but forced herself to nod slightly anyway as Snape stated the password and began climbing the steer case. When the reached the top they knocked on the door to be greeted by a cheerful "Come in." from within. As the door swung open Hermione was shocked to see not only Dumbledore's shining face but also McGonagall


End file.
